Grace and Beauty
by BlackFanatic
Summary: Bella's identical Twin shows up at her graduation. One Swan girl has caused a lot of trouble in the small town of Forks, how much damage will be done by two?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella Swan."

As Bella stumbled across the graduation stage, she turned to look at the faces of the people who shouted her name. Suddenly she was elated as among the well wishers were not only her father, and the love of her life; but her mirror image, her other half, her identical twin, Grace. Whom she hadn't seen but once in the 2 years since she'd moved to Forks.

Grace was everything Bella wished she could be. A world- renowned ballet dancer, Her name could not be more appropriate. Bella tripped over her own feet. Make no mistake however that Grace was some sort of stuck up, stick figure prude. Curvy, every dance teacher she ever had told her she had the wrong body for ballet. She never listened and by combining classic ballet techniques with step dance, and modern hip-hop, she'd become an innovator. Confident to the point of cocky, Grace needed no one but herself, except maybe her sister, though she'd die before she admitted it.

Bella was so relieved to see her. She hadn't even told Edward about Gracie. Her twin sister just, was. They weren't involved at all in each other's lives and yet their need for each other was stronger even maybe then her need for Edward. She'd known she needed to say goodbye before...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace had originally planned not to attend her sister's graduation. She hadn't seen Bella since she'd landed in the hospital a year after her move to Forks. They didn't even talk that frequently, but they didn't need to. Every time they reunited, it was like they'd never been apart. Gracie didn't consider Forks home, actually she didn't consider anywhere home. Even after both her parents called her and said they thought she could take a break from her life to watch her sister walk the stage, she simply brushed off the guilt and said she was too busy, knowing Bella wouldn't care about pomp and circumstance.

Then the dreams started. They were silly really, not overly dramatic. Grace would be onstage dancing, and the only member of the audience was Bella. Bella who hadn't seen Grace perform in over five years. Suddenly the music would stop, and Bella was gone. That was it, but every time Grace would wake up in a cold sweat, something was certain this was some sort of premonition, that she would soon lose her other half.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew. Edward didn't know how, but Grace definitely knew. First of all how the girl who was willing to give up her mortality, her whole world for him, could neglect to mention an identical twin was mind boggling enough. But the realization that that twin not only didn't trust him but was openly suspicious was enough to make him hyperventilate. If you know, it was necessary for him to breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------After a quick round of "congratulations" and the excitement of their reunion Bella told Grace she'd meet her at Charlie's, Edward would of course drive her home. Once in the car the silence was practically unbearable. Finally Edward let out an exasperated sigh.

"Did you fail to mention something, my love?"

"Um...I have an identical twin?"

"Yes, that was the something to which I referred."

"Edward, I'm sorry it wasn't that I intentionally kept it from you. It just never came up and then I was going to tell you in the hospital in Phoenix, but then I didn't want to give you another reason not to change me. And now you've promised, so no going back on your word!"

"Bella, an identical sister! She's your carbon copy!"

"Yeah maybe according to out DNA. But Grace is more beautiful, charming, poised, not to mention talented. Oh and like her name says graceful. You wouldn't have to protect her every minute of everyday."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of course! Now that you've met her, why would you want the boring twin?"

At this comment Edward immediately pulled over the car and pulled Bella into his lap.

"You are the twin I want, and you are not boring. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because not only can I hear your sister's thoughts but, she loathes me already."


	2. Chapter 2

"We need talk about Edward, Bells."

"What about him?"

"Don't give me that, there's something about him that isn't right, and you are going to tell me."

"Gracie, We need to leave for my graduation party. Please try yo have fun! I can't wait for you to meet everyone, especially Jacob!"

"Jacob, whose Jacob?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they first arrived at the impeccably decorated Cullen residence, the atmosphere was chilly and it wasn't because of a family of vampires. It was clear Grace didn't take a liking to any of them. Luckily people began to arrive, and Bella's unknown identical twin was the life of the party. Once the music began and she started to dance there wasn't single person not watching her. Except Edward, as always his eyes were on Bella.

"Bella, my love, I think you should tell her."

"Tell whom? what?"

"Tell Grace about my family, and our intentions."

"WHAT? are you crazy? no one's suppose to know, the Volturi..."

"The Volturi don't ever need to know you have a twin, and if they're the ones watching you, then they obviously haven't figured it out yet. But I've seen in just the past few hours the way you're connected, and I can tell it'll be harder for you to leave her than anyone else, so don't. I've talked to everyone else and they agree. Tell her and be able to hold on to your other half."

"She'll never believe me."

"She will, besides the forecast is predicting a sunny day tomorrow."

Bella smiled up at her alabaster prince, but suddenly he began to frown.

"Oh no, here come the dogs..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob Black was on cloud nine. He'd finally kissed Bella Swan, and okay, she may not have exactly been into it, but Jacob had shown her she'd had an alternative to that bloodsucking leech. Even he knew she'd be mad at him for crashing her party, he had to see the look on Edward's face when he looked into his mind and saw his lips intwined with Bella's. It was only a matter of time, he had to imprint on her soon, right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something wrong with the entire Cullen family, and Grace knew it. 'Adopted, my ass!' she thought when she walked into their home. The all had the same freaky topaz eyes and practically see through skin. Not mention the way they moved and reacted to one and other, it was like they were a single organism. She knew, however, there would be no getting answers out of her sister tonight.

So she decided if she was stuck in this godforsaken town, she might as well have a good time. She'd put on a pair of jeans, and a practically backless silk halter top. She was dancing, and every eye was on her, just the way she liked it. Suddenly the french front doors were thrown open and three massive native american men were standing in the threshold. The one in the center began to enter the foyer when suddenly his eyes locked with Grace's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob wanted to make an entrance. So he'd enlisted Embry and Quill to accompany him to the Cullen residence. They got there and Jacob threw open the front doors and they began to enter the house, all the while Jacob's eyes scanning for Bella. Suddenly there she was looking so sexy and confident, dancing, he could hardly believe it was here. The whole world stopped. He couldn't hear the music, or seem to move his feet, and he had eyes only for her. He realized it finally happened, he had imprinted on Bella. She was his soulmate, and now he knew he could never let her go, she had to be his, forever.

She looked up at him, and stopped her fluid movements. In two strides Jacob closed the gap between them, and took her face in his hands.

"It's you, I knew it. It's always been you. Forever."

Before she could respond he put his lips to hers, gently at first, but then with all the passion he could muster, and just like he'd always dreamed, she kissed back.

"Jacob?"

He broke the kiss and spun around to see who would interrupt his perfect moment and there stood...

"BELLA!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched from the top of the staircase as Jacob entered the house. The minute he saw her, I knew. It had never been me. Jacob, my Jacob, was meant for Bella. The connection was so strong between us because he was destined for her, and she was me. I knew however that stubborn as he was, he wouldn't see it that way. I broke away from Edward and climbed down the stairs, unsure of what to do next.

"Jacob?"

"BELLA!?"

"Jake, this is my twin, Gracie."

He looked back and forth between like a lost little puppy. Then he began to grow angry, and I could see as he started to shake, that for the first time ever, he might lose control.

I reached for him.

"Jake, please."

With one last look of loathing he turned from me and ran. Quill and Embry began to follow, but I stopped them.

"Guys, stay out of his head, I think he deserves to be alone right now."

They nodded and left. Grace cleared her throat loudly.

"Would someone please explain to me, what the hell just happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bella managed to stave Grace's questions off till morning, her confusion had made her exhausted and Bella was shocked how quickly she gave up. But come sunrise Bella could no longer hide.

"Alright Sister Dear, I want my answers and I want them now."

"How about we go for a hike, Gracie?

"Yeah right as if you hike!"

"I'm serious I know the perfect spot."

Grace was unnerved by how calm and levelheaded Bella seemed. More at peace than she'd ever been in her whole life. She was so stunned by her Twin's demeanor that she said nothing for the entire walk. They reached the meadow, and Grace found herself in awe. It was, as Bella had said, Perfect.

"Gracie, I have somethings to tell you, you aren't going to want to believe, and I even have proof, but please let me get this all out before you start on one of your rants."

"I do not rant..."

Grace saw the seriousness in Bella's face, and nodded for her to continue.

"You're right. The Cullen's are not like other people, because they aren't people at all. Edward is a vampire. I know it sounds far fetched, but it's true. He and the Cullens live here due to the lack of sunlight. The hunt wild animals, bears, mountain lions, etc. No humans. At the end of the summer I will marry Edward and be his wife, for eternity."

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, honey?"

Suddenly out of the woods he walked, cloaked in the shade of the trees there was nothing terribly remarkable about him. Then he stepped into the sunlight and Grace gasped. He glimmered like the most beautiful diamond. The sun bounced off his skin like it was multi faceted. Grace could have never imagined it in her wildest dreams.

"Oh my Lord."

"Grace... Please let Edward and I want you to understand."

"Bella, the only thing I need to clarify is that you intend to become...like Edward"

"Yes Grace."

"No. Edward, I believe you love my sister, and that she loves you. But she's staying like me, just like me."

"Grace, I need you to support me in this."

"Well I can't, and there's no arguing about it. I just have one more question."

" Which is?"

"What about Jacob?"

Bella sighed. She knew Jacob had imprinted, but Jacob and Grace were also the two most stubborn people in the world. Neither one of them would like the idea that they had no control over their own soulmates. All Bella could do was hope that they would see the truth, and that by falling for a werewolf, Grace would become more sympathetic to her love for a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob felt every muscle in his body tense as he heard her approach. He straightened up and wiped the grease off his hands.

"Hello Grace"

"How'd you know it was me?"

Jacob sighed. He turned to face her, and closed the gap between them. He picked up her left hand and placed it over her heart, and placed her right hand over his own.

"I knew it was you, because your heart beats in synch with mine."

"Wow, I never could have imagined the most romantic thing anyone would ever say to me, would be said with such hostility and disdain. You don't even know me, we've never even spoken. Plus I am not the WEREWOLF who claims we are cosmically meant for each other!"

Jacob could feel his blood began to boil. This was not how it was meant to be.

"Do you have any concept what my life is like!? Without warning, and totally out of my control, I became what most people consider to be a monster, and that there's no way to stop it. Then they tell me, my soulmate is predetermined. That the most important decision of my life is out of my control. But I blow it off because I knew it was Bella. Even if my world hadn't stopped turning because of her, it didn't matter. She was it, and she would be mine, because she was going to realize i was the one for her, not that filthy bloodsucker."

At this point Jacob's fists were clenched and as he ranted he was forcing Gracie right out of the garage.

"Then I walk into her graduation party and it happens . Everything becomes about this girl in the center of room. I have the overwhelming need to protect her from everything and a passion so strong, I think i'm going to crawl right out of my own skin. I had been right, and Bella, the girl i knew better than anyone else, was meant to be mine. It was destined. But no, yet again I have no control over my own life. And this girl I imprinted on, her twin sister hasn't ever mentioned her to anyone important in her life, even the bloodsucker she wants to take away her humanity. Doesn't that seem suspect? I mean what's wrong with this girl. Is she a bitch? a slut? a liar? I know nothing about you, and i'm supposed to give myself over to you heart and soul. I don't know what went wrong, but I am meant to be with Bella."

Graces eyes threatened to pour over with tears.

"Well Bella doesn't want you, and she never will. All I came here to do was meet you. You're right I have no concept of what your life is like. Nor do you know a thing about mine. And trust me, now, you never will. I feel no overwhelming passion, just disgust that your god or gods, whatever, could be so cruel as to destine me to be with a dog like you."

With that Grace turned on her heel and ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

Jacob picked up his fist and slammed it into the wall with all the strength he could muster.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok just wanted to pop in quick to say THANK YOU for all your reviews. I'm new to this so bear with me. I realize i've forgotten to include a disclaimer, so consider this for the entire story:

I do not own anything having anything to do with the Twilight series, it all belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Also sorry about the delay between chapters 3 and 5. You know finals season. I will try to keep up better. In the meantime keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 5

"JACOB BLACK!"

Jacob lifted his head from the rabbit. He knew Bella was here to give him an earful about grace. He figured he should just listen while she got it out of her system.

"Bella..."

"What's your issue, Jake? You finally imprint, on my twin, the closest thing to me in the world, and you decide to celebrate by calling her a slut/bitch/liar?"

"In my defense, I didn't actually call her any of those things, i simply stated that those were attributes she may possess. I think by her reaction, it's pretty clear i was spot on with at least one."

"Why don't you want to be happy, Jake?"

At this Jacob paused. He did want to be happy, and he knew with Grace he would be, happier than he'd ever imagined being with Bella. But she wasn't his choice, and that aggravated him, and then her attitude, it infuriated him to the point of, well truthfully to the point of wanting to rip her clothes off.

"Ok Bells, I will go apologize, but I can make no promises."

"She's amazing Jacob, the most amazing person I know, you should have to get through to her."

"There's a task that seem like a piece of cake."

"Just try, for me"


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning Jacob woke with a start. As if by fate, Grace was running past on the beach just in front of his house. He jumped up and ran after her. He grabbed her elbow from behind, and she spun around as if to hit him.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"Are you always so jumpy, I thought you were going to clobber me, were you running from something, or do you always run as if being chased?"

"I don't know, do you always feel it necessary to be so under clothed?

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Back to my original question, what do you want?"

"Your sister wants me to apologize, for what I said the other day."

"and are you going to?"

"I don't know, are you going to apologize for calling me a dog?"

"If the collar fits."

Jacob felt the anger rising in his chest and tried to suppress it.

"Alright fine, I'm sorry for calling you slut and a liar"

"and ?"

"I was clearly correct about the bitch part, so no apology necessary there."

"You know what Jacob you don't have to worry about, because tonight, I'm on the red-eye back to NYC, and you can go back to lusting after sister. Now if you'll excuse me."

As she turned and ran away from, Jacob felt the urge to stop her. He didn't know why she was clearly insufferable, but he felt like she was his, and if he didn't protect her what would happen. Jacob shook his head and told himself to stop being dumb. This wasn't Bella, Grace could clearly watch out for herself.

--

Normally running helped clear Grace's head, but today she seemed to be having a particularly hard time getting the image of a half naked Jacob Black out of her head. As she picked up her pace in an attempt to exhaust herself into distraction , she found her way blocked by a stunningly beautiful red head.

"Well, well I never would have taken you for a recreational runner. Not very smart of your keepers to let you wander so far down the beach by yourself, whose going to save you now?"

"Listen lady, I have no keepers, and I don't need saving, certainly not from a chick like you."

"Strange, you don't reek of your normal stench of fear. This takes some of the fun out of things. O well maybe I'll just mail you back to them in pieces, that could be fun."

"Um, I'm not sure we're understanding each other. I'm going to finish my run, and you go ahead and head back to whatever nuthouse you escaped from before you get hurt."

At this the redhead began to laugh. Suddenly Jacob appeared from the woods and stood in front of Grace blocking her from the redheads path. He turned his head to whisper to Grace."

"When I tell you to run, run."

"Run from what, I can take this girl down, I already told you Jake I don't need you."

"I'm serious, run, as fast as you can, and don't stop till you reach the Cullen's. Promise me. Promise me you won't stop until you find Edward."

At this point Grace had noticed the waver in Jacob's voice and how every muscle was in his body was tensed.

"Jake...?"

"NOW RUN NOW!"

Grace didn't think she turned and began to sprint away, pausing only once to see Jacob shift and the Redhead lunge.

--


	8. Chapter 7

With nothing but her own confusion and the look in Jacob's eye to propel her Grace ran faster than she'd ever run in her life down the road towards the Cullens house. Suddenly a silver volvo appeared, pulled a u-turn, and pulled up next to her the back passenger door opened and Bella pulled her inside. Edward was driving and his sister Alice was in the passenger seat.

"Grace, what happened?" Bella held her sister's hand

"I don't know, how'd you find me."

"Alice can see things, she saw you jogging on the beach, than you disappeared, we assumed you were with Jacob, but than you reappeared running again but as if being chased."

"I was with Jacob, sort of, I was running and then he was there with his half ass apologies, so I left to finish my run and then the red head was there ready to fight..."

"RED HEAD?!"

"Bella, please stay calm and let her finish, Grace please continue." Edward said in a shockingly calm tone.

"Yeah, red head, you know her? That would explain a lot since she seemed to know me. She must have thought I was you. She was going on and on about how she couldn't believe I was free of my keepers, and how she was going to mail me home in pieces. I was getting ready to set her straight when Jake came out of the woods. He stood in front of me like he was blocking her and told me to run to the Cullen's as fast as I could, not to stop till I found Edward. I started to argue, but he looked really freaked. So I ran and he turned into a wolf and lunged at that crazy girl."

"Oh, god...Jacob."

"Let's not jump to conclusions Bells, Jacob's strong, the strongest, he's probably fine, we need to get back to the house, and explain to the others, decide what to do. Plus if that's where Jacob sent Grace, that's where he'll go to find her."

"I hate to interrupt, but who's going to explain it to me?" Grace asked accusingly.


	9. Chapter 8

Finally after what seemed like forever Jacob appeared out of the trees at the Cullen's home. Grace was sitting alone on the front steps when he approached and descended the steps to meet him.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison.

"Wait, Jacob what are you sorry for? I didn't understand who Victoria was and I fought you. You were just trying to protect me, but I didn't know."

"And I did know. I knew exactly who she was and what she could do. I knew was she after bella and even though you look exactly alike, you're still so different that I forget. I shouldn't have let you run alone on the beach like that. I should have said no."

"Said no?"

"Yeah I shouldn't have let you."

"Let me? No one 'lets me' do anything. You had no control over my decision."

"I could have stopped you, I should have."

"No you couldn't have. I do what I want."

"Gracie, I'm a werewolf."

"Don't call me Gracie, only my sister calls me that. And you could not have stopped me."

"This is a stupid argument, where is your sister, and the whole leech clan?"

"Inside, discussing, Edward thought it would be better if i waited out here for their decision. As if I'm going to do anything that sister stealing corpse wants."

"Well than lets go inside and you can rip them to shreds with your words."

As they climbed the steps, Jacob put his hand on the small of her back, and Grace found her breath catch in her throat and cheeks flame. It was a feeling unlike anything she's ever felt before, and she quickly pushed it from her mind.


	10. Chapter 9

"So after extensive discussion we've decided it would be best if Grace stayed here with us, where we can keep her safe." Edward declared.

"Absolutely not." Jacob countered.

"I don't think so" Grace interjected.

"Gracie think about this. For right now Victoria doesn't know you exist, and we need to keep it that way. So obviously you can't stay at Charlie's, two of me would be a little conspicuous. We can't leave you on your own at a hotel, you'd be totally unprotected. The cullen's house is huge, you'd have your own room, your own space, you'd be safe, and you get to know Edward." Bella tried to reason with her sister.

"Or I can fly home to NYC where there are no vampires hunting me/you, and you can come with me and start a new life with your sister. We'll find you a nice human boy, who you don't have to die for."

"Grace I'm sorry but NY is not an option. Not only because my Fiance will not be going with you, but because Victoria has proven herself a skilled tracker. If you go to NY, she'll think it's Bella who has gone to NY, so she will follow you and kill you. But if you don't feel comfortable staying here at the house with us, there is one other option." Edward offered

"Which is?"

"La Push, with Jacob."

"Well jeez, however will I choose?"


	11. Chapter 10

"Jacob, I am not your prisoner!"

"No, but I promised your sister I would keep you safe, and I can't so that if you don't cooperate."

"Cooperate? You won't let me leave!"

"You're safest here at La Push, where the pack and I can monitor the area."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed."

Grace stormed off into Jacob's/ her temporary room and slammed the door. She could tell Jacob was enjoying his power over her. A week ago she was about a independent as a person could be. Now she was being held like a bird in a cage who yearned to fly... and fly she would.


	12. Chapter 11

Jacob woke up with a start covered in sweat. Something was wrong. Like a flash he was at the door of his room, it was locked. With the effort it would take a normal person to swim through water, Jacob smashed through the door. In his bed where Grace should be sleeping, there was nothing. He knew it was not the work of a vampire. For one thing the window was unlocked and opened from the inside, and the room smelled only of Gracie. Still he had never felt so terrified in his entire life. Why couldn't she understand? No matter how strong and independent she imagined herself to be, Victoria could crush her like bug. In this moment of clarity Jacob realized he was suddenly embracing the feelings he had fought against so hard. His love for Grace was so overwhelming, he thought his fear of anything happening to her would kill him. He moved as fast as his paws would carry him. He reached the beach and was immediately concerned the heavy mist would hinder his search. But suddenly there she was, like fire, dancing among the surf to music only she could hear. He shifted back moved slowly towards her, without losing a step she asked, "Have you come to dance with me Jacob?"

"I don't know the steps."

"Neither do I. But are you trying to tell me that a man who can feel my heart beat, can't anticipate my next move.?"

She jumped into the air towards him, he caught her so fluidly you would have thought they'd rehearsed a hundred times. He pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her, and without missing a beat she was kissing him back. when they finally broke apart, she smiled up at him.

"Does this mean you no longer hate me, Jacob Black?"

"Well it certainly seems useless to continue fighting fate, call it embracing destiny."


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE Again

Hey Guys! I hope you liked my last few chapters! I'm not sure whether to end it here, or continue the story. I already have a sequel in mind, but I'm also have a few steamy ideas to "develop" Grace and Jacob's relationship. As my audience I wanted to know your opinions. So please review and help me decide!


End file.
